headhuntersfandomcom-20200214-history
Article10
'Bye bye love...' : The face of group kicking, Commander Frozen ''has retired, and will be logging out of the app for the last time in a few days to continue life with a family and a busy job. Palringo user Jarred ''Frozen ''Howlett will hang up his kicking boots before August the 7th, 2013 as he and his family move states to take on a new job and life. ''Frozens ''contribution to group kicking on Palringo has been second to none. He co-founded the GKTF with ''Cyber Demon and Oxford ''has kicked over 3,000 users individually and been responsible for the erradication of a further 21,000+ in his long career. On top of this he founded the follow-up clan the Head Hunters and has brought character and logic to group kicking like never before. Timeline 2008 Still in Highschool and with little experience in chat apps, Jarred joined Palringo to help mingle better with the members of the small World War clan XODus. XODus was Jarreds main reason for Palringo pass time and he would eventually rise to the rank of Lieutenant in the clan, however by the end of 2008 XODus would break up after a rigourous but one-sided war with the superior clan Legion, that outmanned, outgunned and outplayed the latter. 2009 Searching for a new clan he was eventually taken into the "War Wagons", here Jarred encountered fellow countrymen Tim "Oxford" Knoxton and later that year ''Cyber Demon. Oxford ''and ''Frozen ''(War Wagons aka. WWs) warred with the clan ''Cyber Demon was in (454 Raging Bulls aka. 454). The war ended after eight or nine weeks and the three gradually became friends by early 2010. After conversing many times in public clan chat groups. 2010 Dissociated with World War any further Frozen ''gave his account away but noted becoming increasingly frustrated with the growing presence of immaturity on the app, by the end of 2010, ''Oxford, Frozen ''and ''Cyber Demon ''were of similar minds, they had a plan. 2011 On Janruary the 6th, when group kicking was still relatively "legal" the three formed the Group Kicking Task Force (GKTF). Together for an entire year, the three recruited 75 other members and got organised kicking 12,764 users and 122 groups, all the while influencing other kicking clans to form including the Shit Kickers, GKR Rangers, The Resistance and eventually the United Kicking Union. By the end of 2011, Palringo Staff had a lead to the clans hideout, 58 members were barred, 9 escaped including ''Devo, Cyber Demon, Frozen, Diggs,'' XIV Trouble and a few others, ''Oxford ''was barred. 2012 With the GKTF in pieces and the UKU long gone, group kicking was now dead, classed as breaking of ToS, kickers were now a rare occurance and more so operated alone. ''Frozen ''however did not see eye to eye with staff, he knew that the GKTF had only been found out through links and bad conduct, with the help of ex-GKTF including the disheartened ''Cyber Demon, they begun forming a new clan, the Head Hunters. Created with special kicking tactics and secrecy the Head Hunters drew classy kickers from many groups of varying types, many of which were attracted to the clans ability to remain secretive and hidden, by the end of 2012, they had kicked over 9,000 users at the cost of none of their own, the clan stood at an impressive 60 members. 2013 After months of group kicking the clan reached its 1 year anniversary, Frozen ''in May, announced his retirement, and the Head Hunters continue to hold a steady amount of members. Taking his place immediately and with heavy weight was long time friend Aaron G. ''Goldspear Statistics *Involved with 80+ group kicking raids *Users kicked: Between 3,900 and 6,000 *Clans: **'Group Kicking Task Force' **'Head Hunters' *Commands Held **Group Kicking Task Force ***6th Battle Group ***7th Battle Group ****1st Rangers **Head Hunters ***HH Command ***1st Kicking Force *Years active: 2008-2013 Frozens last interview with HHWiki I really wanted to talk about a lot with the great man, but the one thing I had to hear from him was his thoughts on the future of group kicking. : "I would never have said it whilst in the clan, I had to keep morale up, it was difficult, especially when group kicking ran dry. But I'm almost certain we are the last reminants of group kicking, the decline from the GKTF era into the post GKTF era was too great, there were no established clans at the time of the loss and so naturally it faded out". : "We Head Hunters said no, we preserved group kicking for over a year and a half, which is a unbelievable effort given the circumstances, but it just won't last, not much longer anyway, I hope I'm wrong, but I know I probably wont be". : "Group kicking is supposed to be dead, so when the Head Hunters throw in the towel or finally get found out, it'll be our victory, not Pals". The Future of Group Kicking Jarred Frozen ''Howlett gives his honest opinion of the fate of group kicking on Palringo. : ''I would love to see a ressurgence in group kicking, I want Ethan Graham to continue to produce solutions to group kickers, but it just doesn't look likely. : How long will the Head Hunters last? I don't want to know, but the way that clan was brought up and formed is unique and second to none, there will be hundreds more recruits and only the privlidged few will get in. : I truly believe that if the Head Hunters can use Jammers and make it work, then group kicking isn't going anywhere. : Yes it's a dying trade, it should be dead, but we kept it alive, so many terrible and shitty groups have been put to shame and you have us to thank for it, I can only hope that more clans can form to suppliment the Head Hunters. : But with pal's technology and software getting better, group kicking will continue to get harder, there were glory days with and even before the GKTF, but those times are long gone, and many of the users who were there for it are too. : To all our fans (of the few that there are) keep supporting necessary group kicking! be the start of a chain reaction, bring back organised group kicking and do us proud. : Ciao. : ''- ''Former Group Kicking Task Force Vice Commander, Former Head Hunters Supreme Commander and Group Kicking Legend Jarred ''Frozen ''Howlett.